


Mischief

by nobelbandit



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Historical Lams, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, POV - First Person, POV - Laurens, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobelbandit/pseuds/nobelbandit
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was up to mischief.John Laurens knew.





	Mischief

Alexander Hamilton was up to mischief.

I knew, because I hadn’t seen or heard much of him all day long.

I knew, because he’d planted a kiss in my hair in the early morning when he thought I was still fast asleep, and whispered a promising _just you wait_ , right before heading out to do his duties. We had each been assigned different tasks for the day.

I knew, because the second he returned to our quarters fairly late in the evening, his eyes were tingling and his lip was curled upwards in an almost flirtatious smirk. He looked more lively than any man after a long day of work should look. And finally, he locked the door behind him and leaned against it, with his hands behind his back and his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. Staring at me. Not saying a word.

For a long moment, I simply stared back – a bit stunned by that intense gaze on me. He looked a little bit breathless as well, with reddened cheeks and a heaving chest. I slowly lowered my quill on the table, not taking my eyes off him, and cleared my throat.

“Is there anything you would like to share, Alexand—“

“You will _not_ believe what I have managed to take with me, Laurens!” he interrupted, startling me. He stepped away from the door in favor of joining me at the table and reached for something, producing a small, glass vial filled with what I believed to be oil out of his pocket. He placed it carefully on the table in front of me and grinned.

My eyebrows knitted together in a frown. Confusion written all over my face.

His eyes moved from me, to the vail, and back to me. Clearly trying to tell me something. I scratched under my chin and decided to play along.

“Oil?”

Alexander sighed. He looked slightly disappointed by my short answer, so I quickly added:

“Alright, why did you bring that with you?”

This question brought a smile to his face.

“I was hoping we could … make _use_ of this,” he murmured, purposefully dropping his voice an octave and giving me a dark-eyed look from underneath his eyelashes. _Definitely_ flirtatious. My frown deepened.

After another stretching moment of silence, I slowly began to realize what it was exactly that Alexander was trying to imply, and a small gasp escaped my lips before I could stifle it.

“You cannot be serious, Alexander!” I hissed, rising from my chair and dragging the palm of my hand flat down my face.

 _Once_. We had spoken about this once. And whilst I could only seem to think about all the possible _disastrous_ outcomes, my friend appeared to be completely calm and at ease with it all. I shook my head, continued voicing my concerns. “It is not that I do not want this with you. I _do_. If only to prove how much I care, despite what everyone else thinks of it. It is simply what could happen if we were _caught_. The consequences we would face, and no way for me to protect you. Our fate would be sealed and irreversible, we would— “

I barely heard the scraping of the wood on the floor when Alexander moved his chair. In fact, I only realized he’d moved at all when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and a hand gently prying my own away from my face. He rested his forehead against mine and silenced my rambling with a gentle kiss.

“My dear Laurens,” he whispered, swaying our bodies to the rhythm of our beating hearts. “We have done things many times before in the past. We know how to be discreet by now, do we not?”

I shrugged lightly, avoided his eyes. Still unsure.

“And … I have been waiting for this,” he admitted quietly, “to share such an intimate moment with someone I truly and most tenderly love. I want this. You.”

Alexander sounded so sincere, and there was no way I could ever deny him anything when he spoke this way. I wanted to give him what he wanted as much as he longed to receive it. The only thing that stood in the way right now was my own insecurity, but Alexander was doing a very good job at making me feel at ease. I let myself relax in his hold, wrapped my arms around him as well and placed my chin on the top of his head, closing my eyes.

“It will be uncomfortable,” I whispered. Pressed him a bit tighter against my chest. “And the _second_ it becomes unbearable, or anything other than pleasurable, I insist that you tell me immediately.”

Alexander nodded his head rapidly.

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

I slowly moved away to look at him, cupping his cheek with the palm of my hand and gently smoothing my thumb over his cheekbone. A smile spread on my face as I regained some of my confidence.

“Did you _steal_ that oil?”

He swatted my arm playfully, but laughed despite himself and stepped away from our embrace to snatch his vial from the table.

“Shut up, you!”

“Not a chance,” I retorted.

***

I led Alexander to his bed and lowered him onto the rumpled sheets – the vial of oil placed aside for now. I took my time freeing him from all those layers of clothing, leisurely smoothing my hands over every new bit of skin I exposed. Gently. With care. He was not made of porcelain, far from it, but I couldn’t quite help myself. He was offering me more than I considered myself worthy of having; the least I could do was show him how much I truly loved and appreciated him in return. By action rather than words.

Knowing how impatient my friend could get during times like these, I quickly worked on ridding me of my own kit, allowing him to look and touch as much as he pleased. One of his hands reached up to my chest, and he settled his palm right over my heart. I was surprised by the gesture, but smiled softly and placed my own hand over his, letting him feel how strongly he affected me, how fast my heart beat for him. Alexander propped himself up a bit on the bed and captured my lips with his own in a searing kiss. I could feel him slide his thigh between my own, deliberately pressing. I moaned at the friction, pressed him back down on the mattress and bent to press lingering kisses against his chest, his stomach, and his thighs.

Alexander shivered with delight, combed his fingers through my hair. His body responded beautifully under my attentions, and I responded in kind. Unable to resist, I gently pried his thighs apart, knelt between them, closed my mouth around his cock without so much as a by-your-leave, and _sucked_. The grip of his hand in my hair tightened immediately, and I groaned at the sensation.

“ _John_ ,” he whined, his voice sounding so incredibly hoarse.

I drew my mouth up and off, grinned at him. “Alright, alright. I will get to it. Patience, my dear boy.”

My eyes darted to the vial of oil, but I hesitated. There was not an awful lot of it, and I wanted to make sure we did not run out too early in the proceedings. Alexander clearly noticed my reluctance and stared at me intently. He opened his mouth to say something, undoubtedly fearing I’d changed my mind and wanted to stop, but I beat him to the punch.

“There is something I would like to try,” I said, a bit shyly. “If you do not like it, feel free to let me know.”

“Laurens. I am at your mercy,” he whispered, biting his lip in anticipation.

I made a circular motion with my finger, silently trying to get him to turn on his front. He fortunately got the hint and did as instructed immediately. I took a brief moment to admire the view, and started to drop kisses down his spine when he became impatient.

My hands moved up and down his flanks, lower to the swell of his ass, carefully spreading his cheeks apart to give me better access. I would need it for what I was planning to do. Alexander gasped, but stayed perfectly still, so I took this as a cue to lean forward and, ever so gently, lap at his entrance. The loud, guttural moan that pulled itself out of his throat was more than enough encouragement for me to continue. I prodded and pressed with my tongue until I felt the muscle relax, took my time to loosen him as best as I possibly could. I could never bear to hurt him. I wanted none of the pleasure I was trying to give him to turn into pain or discomfort. But, judging by the fact that his vocabulary had reduced to curse words and my name, I dared to say that I was doing a fairly good job at making him feel good so far.

I kept at it until my jaw ached, until Alexander mindlessly started to seek friction against the mattress by rolling his hips. I pulled away and licked my lips, my hands moving back up to smooth up and down his sides soothingly. I knew he wasn’t nearly stretched enough to accommodate me just yet, but this is where the oil he had so considerately _stolen_ for me would come in very handy. So, I crawled over his body, planted kisses up his back along the way, and covered his body with my own. If I were going to do something I doubted would feel very comfortable for him at first, I wanted to be able to hold him through it; be as close as physically possible.

“Do you still want to continue?” I asked quietly, fitting my face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his sweet, musky scent.

“We haven’t even begun yet,” he rasped in reply, turning his head to offer his lips for a kiss. An offer I gladly accepted.

A small part of me had expected him to be repulsed to kiss me after the particular act I’d just performed on him, but Alexander clearly couldn’t care less, and if he did, he was doing an excellent job at hiding it. He coaxed my lips apart with his tongue, nipping and kissing with renewed vigor and _hunger_. He was getting desperate and it showed. He reached for the oil, pulled back from the kiss and held it up for me to take.

“Eager, are we?” I teased, plucking the vial out of his hands and laughing when he buried his head into his pillow and grumbled in response. I could easily guess what his thoughts were right now. Less talking, more action.

I formed a small cup with my hand and poured a little bit of the oil on my palm, then set it aside so that I could liberally coat my hand and fingers with the liquid. Alexander spread his legs a little bit further. I pressed my index finger where my tongue had been, gently but insistently. To distract him from the intrusion, I kissed the back of neck, caressed all over his body with my free hand. He shivered and sighed, bit his bottom lip so hard that I feared he might break the skin, all to ensure he didn’t make too much noise. I kept my gaze firmly on him, trying to look for any sign of pain or discomfort. But all I could see was pleasure written across his face, tickled pink.

And there was so much trust he was placing in me. It made my heart ache. What I had ever done right in my life to deserve this – _him_ – I would never know.

My finger pushed a little farther, testing the waters. Alexander moaned, wriggled his hips encouragingly. I could take a hint, and decided to very carefully add another one, reapplying some oil before doing so. I worked them in and out of his hole. Slowly. Patiently. But Alexander was clearly past being patient, and tried to speed the process along by squirming down onto my probing fingers.

I laughed, trying not to, but the need to do so was stronger than myself. I was just so incredibly _fond_ , and Alexander and I were both a bit mad, anyway. His shoulders rumbled with laughter as well, and it sounded like music to my ears.

“Stop laughing, this is a serious matter!” he eventually managed to say through giggles, and I shook my head a bit to compose myself.

“You are right. Where are my manners?” I nuzzled the curve of his neck and shoulder, muffled the last of my chortles against his skin and then continued where I’d left off. This time feeling less self-conscious. Laughing had definitely eased my nerves a bit. I felt marginally better.

Experimentally, I arched my fingers ever so slightly and, much to my own surprise, Alexander suddenly gasped sharply and bucked, his eyes squeezed shut. I was convinced for a second that I’d hurt him, and went to pull out my fingers, but he stopped me.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he whispered, “It felt good. Overwhelmingly so, is all.”

Now, _that_ piqued my interest. I tried to repeat the movement, pressed very gently inside of him with both of my fingers, and was incredibly pleased to elicit the same reaction. Alexander’s whole body shook, crying out for more, and he was desperately grinding his hips against the sheets by now. So, I added another finger, kissed him quiet. He groaned, and it resonated all the way down my throat, making me feel dizzy with lust. I noted that I was rolling my own hips down against him as well, panting and trying my hardest to be the patient one here. But with Alexander so eager and beautiful and perfect beneath me, I had to admit, it was difficult.

“Tell me when you are ready,” I whispered in his ear. Alexander’s response was immediate.

“God, Laurens – I – “he lifted his hips a little bit, a silent invitation. “I have never been more ready for anything in my life.”

I loosened him for a moment longer before slowly slipping my fingers out and sitting up, reaching for the oil again. I poured a generous amount in my cupped hand which I used to slick myself. Alexander peered over his shoulder to look at me with a sly, blissful smile, then let his head plop back onto the pillow, his hands squeezing the sheets. I applied a bit more of the oil to his hole as well before setting it aside and climbing in position behind him. My blood thudded through my veins so hard I swore I could feel it, and my heart pounded fiercely against my ribcage. I gingerly wrapped one of my arms around his waist, took him in hand and stroked him as I fitted myself against his entrance. He took a deep breath; I took a deep breath in tandem.

And as slowly as I possibly could, pushed inside.

I leaned down over Alexander, braced myself on one arm, tucked my face back into the crook of his neck and kissed him. Again, and again, and again. I rushed nothing, allowing my friend – my _lover_ – the time to adjust to this new feeling. He arched up to meet my shallow thrusts, and I worked my hand over his cock to the same rhythm. We had only just started, but I could already tell that I wasn’t going to last long. It felt like heaven to have Alexander this way and the sounds he made were driving me insane. I gave another inch or so.

“You are so beautiful, Alexander. Words cannot express the way I feel, to have you this way, to make love to you like this, it is – oh, _God_. You are perfect. I – “

– _love you_.

The words remained unspoken, but they definitely lingered in the air and I could only hope that he was aware of them without me having to voice them out loud. I just … couldn’t bring myself to, afraid of what might happen when I did. Afraid of receiving no answer at all. But I had promised myself earlier to show him how much I truly cared, and decided to focus on that instead. I kissed him everywhere I could reach, dug ardently into his body, praise spilling from my lips abundantly. Alexander reached a hand behind him and settled it against the back of my skull, turning his head to kiss the first thing he could reach, being my cheek.

“Don’t stop, I’m so – fuck, I’m so close, _please_ ,” he pleaded, trying to push back against me.

“I’ve got you,” I whispered, and I meant it with my entire heart. “You will _always_ have me.”

Alexander made a sound akin to a sob, frantically nodding his head. He shuddered as he chased his climax, slowly falling apart beneath me. I tightened my grip around him just a little bit and increased the speed. My hands were all over him, caressing his sides, stroking and squeezing his genitals. I rained kisses on his freckled shoulders, across his back and between his shoulder blades, whispered little _shh_ ’s into his hair. It was beautiful. Enough for me to completely forget about the rest of the world. If only for a night. It was enough.

“ _Yes_ , John. I’m – fu – please. Please, Jack. _Jack_.”

His mouth fell open, a loud keen pulling itself out of his throat that I was quick to silence by crushing our mouths together, catching the sound and swallowing it down. His eyes fluttered closed and his hips stuttered as he released into my hand with a satisfied, drawn-out moan. He was so beautifully flushed, went boneless in my arms and sighed contently, forcing out a barely audible _thank you_. A few more thrusts were enough for me to follow suit, grunting and panting against the back of his neck. When I felt it coming, that intense sensation of my approaching climax, I quickly pulled out to spill my release on his lower back, biting down on my lip to quiet myself.

Everything was silent for a long time after that. The only sounds filling the room being our ragged breathing, rain tapping lightly against the windows and the blood whistling through my ears. Yet I was the first one to move, rolling my weight off of Alexander to lay by his side instead, pulling him to my chest.

“My precious, precious Alexander,” I began to say quietly, “you have just given a gift so great, I fear I will never be able to repay you for doing so.”

I brushed sticky curls out of his eyes and pressed my mouth tenderly against his forehead, against the bridge of his nose and against his lips.

“My dear Laurens,” he whispered, snuggling up against me with his head positioned over my heart. “I am yours, forever.”

I closed my eyes, noting how damp they felt all of a sudden. Speechless by his words, feeling emotional. He was _mine_. And all I could hope for was that I would be allowed to be his, too.

If only for a night.

It would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
